headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Telepathy
rocks the telepathy.]] Telepathy is the ability to mentally communicate with another living organism using only the power of the mind. Individuals who possess this power can not only project their own thoughts into the minds of others, but may also receive the mental impressions or thoughts from someone else. A strong telepath may even broadcast his or her thoughts to a large body of people. Although this is a powerful ability, it often comes at great cost to the wielder. Learning to harness and control telepathic signals takes great concentration and often years of practice. An untrained telepath may easily be driven mad by the influx of mental impressions from those around him. In the Star Trek franchise, the alien race known as Vulcans practice a level of telepathy, but generally only use it when communicating with other Vulcans. Vulcan telepathy is often tactile in nature, requiring physical contact between two individuals. This particular practice is known as the Vulcan mind meld. An oft-quoted mantra used when engaging in the mind meld with another is "My mind to your mind. My thoughts to your thoughts. Some Vulcans can harness telepathic control of such magnitude, that they can actually psionically project their living soul, or katra into the mind of another person. An example of this feat took place in the year 2285 when a dying Spock displaced his katra into the mind of his colleague Leonard McCoy. Star Trek II: The Wrath of KhanStar Trek III: The Search for Spock In the Star Wars franchise, the Jedi Knights practice various forms of extra-sensory perception, which are closely related to telepathy. Jedi are empathic beings that are connected to the world around them via an existential mystical energy known as the Force. Through the Force, they can perceive the emotional state of others and can also use their powers to impose their will upon the weak-minded. This latter talent is referred to as the Jedi mind trick. When a Jedi dies, they may become something known as a Force spirit, wherein they can telepathically communicate with others, mostly other Force spirits or living Jedi. talks to fish.]] Telepathy is seen in abundance in various comic book titles dealing in speculative fiction; in particular, the science fiction and superhero fantasy genres. In Marvel Comics, there are many super-powered individuals who can project and receive telepathic impressions to varying extent. The mutant activist Professor Charles Xavier is considered an Omega-level mutant and is one of the most powerful telepaths in the world. Other powerful telepaths of note include Xavier's nemesis, Amahl Farouk, aka the Shadow King, as well as former student Jean Grey and villain-turned-hero Emma Frost. In DC Comics, the most powerful telepathic being in regular continuity is J'onn J'onzz, aka the Martian Manhunter. In the timeline of the 30th century, the strongest known telepath is Imra Ardeen, also known as Saturn Girl. There are also a few telepaths in the DC Universe, whose ability is restricted to a particular form of telepathy, or in some cases - a specific type of receiver. Everyone's least-favorite Super Friend, Aquaman, has the ability to talk to fish. Yes, fish. As years went on however, and writers began to understand how ridiculous this limitation was, they began to expand upon Aquaman's power set so that he could telepathically communicate with mammals as well. On the HBO supernatural drama series True Blood, a race of fairies as well as fae halflings possess the ability to telepathically communicate with one another. The halflings, who are half-human and half-fae, can perceive the ambient thoughts of others, but cannot necessarily transmit their own thoughts. Such was the case with Sookie Stackhouse, who always thought herself to be something of a human oddity before learning about her Fae heritage. Sookie had no control over her abilities, but was grateful for the fact that she could not perceive the thoughts of some supernatural creatures, such as vampires (she could however receive impressions from other supernaturals including weres and shape-shifters). Sookie encountered another Fae halfling named Barry Horowitz, who worked as a bellboy at the Hotel Carmilla in Dallas, Texas. True Blood: Shake and Fingerpop She briefly reunited with Barry a short while later when she discovered the truth about her ancestry and journeyed to the Fairy Realm. True Blood: She's Not There In the Judge Dredd mythology, there is a branch of the Mega-City One Justice Department called the Psi-Division. The Psi-Division is outfitted with officers, who also serve as street judges, who are gifted psychics. The most notable member among these ranks is Judge Cassandra Anderson. Cassandra can read surface thoughts, transmit her thoughts to others, and have precognitive flashes of upcoming events. Characters Appearances Films * Shining, The - Danny Torrance sends a telepathic S.O.S. to Dick Hallorann in Florida. Novels * Carrie - Carrie White telepathically communicates to Sue Snell. Comics * Classic X-Men 2 - Jean Grey accidentally perceives memories of Storm's childhood. * Incredible Hulk Vol 2 162 - Paul Cartier/Wendigo telepathically asking for aid from the Hulk. * Ultimate X-Men 4 - Professor X reads Cyclops' mind, who curses at him telepathically. * Uncanny X-Men 14 - Professor X uses telepathy to summon the X-Men after being captured by a Sentinel. * Uncanny X-Men 94 - Professor X telepathically admonishes X-Men for bickering. Later sends out summons to Cyclops. * Uncanny X-Men 299 - Charles Xavier, Jean Grey & Noah DuBois all use telepathy. * Witchblade Vol 2 1 - Witchblade gauntlet communicates telepathically with Alex Underwood. See also * Appearances of References Category:Evil Ernie/Miscellaneous Category:Tomorrow People (2013)/Miscellaneous Category:Logan (2017)/Miscellaneous